superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Loonatics Unleashed: A Creep in the Deep Credits (2006)
Music by Thomas Chase Jones "Looatics Unleashed Theme" Written by Thomas Chase Jones Performed by Bootsy Collins Casting & Voice Direction Jamie Simone Starring the Voices of Jessica DiCicco As Lexi Bunny Mark Hamill As Adolpho & The Captain Candi Milo As Zadavia Rob Paulsen As Rev Runner & Pilot #1 Kevin Michael Richardson As Slam Tasmanian & Tech E. Coyote Charlie Schlatter As Arce Bunny Additional Voices by Jim Cummings Phil Morris Main Title Storyboard Andrew Dickman Rich Chidlaw Main Title Animation Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Storyboard Patrick Archibald Jason R. Hanks Mark J. Howard Lip Sync Erik Jan Peterson Animation Timing Barbara Doormashkin-Case Lennie K. Graves Bill Knoll Marlene Robinson May Karen Peterson Philip A. Reynolds Robert Tyler Character Design Rogerio de Almedia Noguiera Walter Gatus Character Clean-Up Kay Park Prop Design Eric N. Clark Lance Falk Background Design Andrew Gentle Gary Montalbano S. Rodgers Background Paint Chris Duncan Rozalina Tchouchev Jo Watanabe Characters Adapted for the Series by Christian Trembly Yvon Trembly Production Manager Kimberly S. Moreau Assistant Production Managers Finbarr O'Riordan Mercedes J. Sichon Tina D. Wantig Animation Intern Grace Song Director of Ink and Paint Gene DuBois Color Stylist Ann Sorensen Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animatic Tim Schultz Animation Checking Jan Browning Susan Berke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Film Editor Susan Edmunson Assistant Film Editor Donnell Ebarrete Assistant Film Editing Myra Owyang Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Edtior Mark A. Keatt ADR Supervisor Kelly Ann Foley Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Foley Mark Keefer Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Michele Garcia Sound Reading Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Sound Services Provided by Hacienda Post Sound Supervisors Tom Syslo Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Re-Recording Mixees Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. Additional Theme Vocals Molly Pasutti Sound Editors George Nemzer Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Mark Howlett Animation Services Dongwoo Animation Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Jae-Woong Kim Animation Directors Jae-Woong Kim Jin-Sung Kim Kyung-Sang Yu Background Director Bo-Youl Chol Key Animation Bum-Seok Kang Ju-Han Kim Dae-Hee So Sun-Jae Lee In-Ja Lee Layout Artists Ji-Won Lee Hyung-Kyu Jung Jun-Chan Kim Model Checkers Hye-Young Cho Kwang-Hwa Seo Assistant Animation Hyun-Jon Yu Nak-Soo Choi Color Stylist Kyung-Ah Hwang Composition Kang-Ok Kim Final Checker Jong-Min Chol Production Staff Sung-Ho Kim Shinwan Kim Production Administration Marci Gray Tammy Middleton Tamara Miles Tita Ortega Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Amy E. Wagner Production Accounting Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Julie Moskovitz Bonnie Negrate Andrea Parrish Peter Steckelman Vice President of Music Suiz Civita Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Megan Casey Production Management Andy Lewis Executives in Charge of Production for Kids' WB! Betsy McGowen Dana Cluverius Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2006 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies